OC Fantroll Story
by She of the Shadows
Summary: Summary: These are all OCs, created by me and my friends. This is their session, and it is not really Canon at all. There are somewhere around fifteen trolls, give or take. If you'd like me to post info about them, please feel free to PM me or post it in a review. I'll try to format it like it's an actual pesterchum chat. Thanks for reading! T for Language


This is COMPLETELY OC, and also not really Canon.

The chat below is in a chat room online. Serran's tag is alluringSeductor and Dennys's tag is derangedHomeostasis.

"Serran Amaran," says Serran. "!'m Serran Amaran."

"Hey Serran, I'm Dennys Mooree." The troll Serran is chatting with is about 8 1/2 sweeps, and he seems like he's high.

"Hi Dennys."

He corrects Serran. "Denny Mooree to you." He hangs there swaying with a goofy grin on his face.

"Okay. Hi Dennys Mooree." Serran seems to think for a second before asking "How do you say it? Like Moo-ree or Moore?"

"Moo-ree," says Dennys.

"Moo-ree..." Says Serran. "That's hysterical."

"S'trippy..." murmurs Dennys.

Serran looks at him quizzically. "You seem high...?"

"Yup," says Dennys simply.

"You know," says Serran. "We should be Moirails."

"You would want that?" Dennys looks hopefully at Serran.

"Yeah, why not?" Serran half-shrugs.

"Yeah, sure! Why not?" Dennys echoes, looking happy.

"Everyone seems to have Moirails but Kerria, so it makes sense. She's been trying to tell people that I'm a douche bag, so I figure no one else would wanna. And I'm not going to deny it, but I'm not always a douche." Serran tilts his head to the side. "I've never had a Moirail before, so sorry if I don't really know what they do."

"You're not a douche bag." Dennys says.

"I can be. I won't deny that. I'm just gonna say that I'm not always." He smirks. "You think I'm not now. Wait 'till you jump in on a converation between me an Kerria. Oh boy. Those are really entertaining."

"I bet they are," says Dennys. He smiles and continues to sway gently.

"For me, anyway. They just piss her off, and you know what? DON'T CARE. I guess that's what Kismesis is for, right?"

"Pretty sure it isn't," says Dennys slowly. "Moiralliegence is like..."

Serran sighs. "The love/hate thingy? Kismesis."

"Soul mates in a sense...?" Dennys ignores Serran's comment on Kismesis.

"I know what a Moirail is," says Serran exasperatedly.

"Ohhh, okayyyyy." Dennys says.

"So... What's up?"

"I'm upside-down..."

"Why are you upside-down?" Serran's voice takes on an exasperated edge.

"Woke up like that," says Dennys in way of a reply.

Serran's palms momentarily cover his vision. "And you stayed like that..."

Dennys grins at him. "It's good for the back."

"I'll remember that the next time my back hurts..." Serran rolls his eyes. "So what's... uh... down. my friend?"

"I be tripping all over... 'cause I'm upside-down..." Dennys offers Serran a cigarette, but he declines.

"I'll take a rain check."

"UNTIL SHE CAME AND TOOK IT AWAY," Dennys's expression suddenly changes to one of anger, his brows furrowing and his mouth turning into a snarl.

"What," Serran steps back, looking worried.

"AND HELD ME HERE," snarls Dennys.

"Who took what... What?"

"MY SOCK MAN!"

"Holy fuck bro, what are you talking about? ... Sock man?"

"IT HAD THE STUFF! WHY DID SHE LEAVE ME?"

"Who is she?" Serran is now thoroughly confused.

"SHE? WHO IS THAT? SHE IS SHE."

"You're saying it man, not me."

"ME IS ME."

Serran's palm hits his face with a resounding slap. "What the fuck?"

"I don't know," says Dennys. He points to the sky. "Holy shit, man! DOUBLE RAINBOW!"

"Bro, there's no rainbow. Sorry to rain on your parade, but there's no rainbow."

"You're hilarious," says Dennys.

"I know. I'm so freaking funny." Serran looks peeved.

Dennys looks around, his pupils wide and his eyes open as far as they will go. "They're everywhere...!"

"AUGH! I will shove a grenade so far up your ass that it will be in your brain!"

"Heyyyyyyyyyy man. Heyyyyyyyyyy. Yo Serrannnnnnn." Dennys's upside-down grin grows. "Your fly's unzipped." He snorts with laughter.

"I'm wearing sweatpants. I don't have a fly."

"MAKE ONE."

"Nope, I like my badass action pajamas." He flexes his gossamer wings, managing to make fairy wings look manly. "God Tier FTW."

"Woah bro."

"Yes. Admire me in all my sexiness." Serran flexes his biceps. Serran's palm hits his face again. "Pants, bro. You could really use some." Dennys giggles. "I have an excuse for not wearing a shirt because it's freaking HOT where I'm from. No pants is going too far."

"Get used to it," says Dennys, smirking. He hiccups.


End file.
